More Than Just Friends
by utena-fan
Summary: My first Yuri story please read and enjoy...also please review I wanna know what you think...AnzuMai pairing.Anzu and Mai have been best friends since childhood...What happens when something trajic happens? Well read and find out.
1. Slumber Party

More Then Just Friends

By: Utenafan

Summary: My first Yuri story please read and enjoy...also please review I wanna know what you think...Anzu/Mai pairing.

Anzu and Mai have been best friends since childhood...What happens when something trajic happens? Well read and find out.

Disclamer: I do not own yugioh only Sari!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1:

Slumber Party

It was a Friday night...Sari,Anzu,Mai,and Shizuka were at Sari's mansion...they always had a slumber party every Friday and this week it was Sari's turn to host one.

"Okay girls...it's midnight...you know what that means." Sari started as all the girls shouted "Secret Time!" "Okay...today's topic is...secret crushes." Sari said she then said "I'll start...I like Kaiba." "That's not much of a secret." Anzu said Sari then looked at her and said "Okay...who do you like Anzu?" "Who do...I like?" Anzu asked blushing She then looked at Mai. "well...I like...Yami." she said lying. "What about you Mai?" Anzu asked looking at her.

"Well...I like Joey." Mai said lying as well. Then they all looked at Shizuka who was blushing. "Well?" The three asked in unison. "I...like...Honda" she said blushing a little more.

"You know what girls...I'm tired." Anzu said laying down in her sleeping bag. "You're right let's get some sleep girls." Mai said as she and Shizuka layed down in their sleeping bags. "Yeah...good-night." Sari said laying down.

A few seconds later Anzu sat up and looked at Mai...she looked so beautiful sleeping...she couldn't help think that for she was in love with her. She sighed, Sari sat up seeing Anzu looking at Mai blushing.

"I knew it...you're in love with Mai aren't you" Sari said in a whisper. Anzu heard this and gasped asking how she knew. "I have a power to read minds...and besides you were throwing out all the signs that you loved her...It was very obvious for a master love matcher such as myself." Sari said as Anzu blushed a little more..."So you do" Sari said "Yes...but please don't tell anyone not even Mai." Anzu said as Sari nodded saying "You have my word."

Sari then asked "So...does this mean you don't love Yami?" "He's a sweet guy and all but...he's not the one for me...my heart belongs to Mai." Anzu explained...unknown to them both Mai overheard their conversation...she smiled and closed her eyes...She was glad Anzu loved her as well.

"Get some sleep Anzu." Sari said as Anzu nodded and the two layed down. "Good Night." Anzu whispered to Sari. "goodnight." Sari responded as they closed their eyes and went to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well my first chapter is done...I hoped you liked it...please review and tell me what you think...thank-you.


	2. Tooken

More Then Just Friends

By: Utenafan

Summary: My first Yuri story please read and enjoy...also please review I wanna know what you think...Anzu/Mai pairing.

Anzu and Mai have been best friends since childhood...What happens when something trajic happens? Well read and find out.

Disclamer: I do not own yugioh only Sari!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2:

Tooken

The Next Day The Girls Woke Up To Find Mai Gone. "Where'd She Go" Shizuka Asked Frightened. "Look... A Note" Anzu Said Picking Up The Note It Read: If You Want To See Your Friend Agian You Will Do As I Say In This Note...

(1) Bring Me Three-Million Dollars. Put It In The Abondoned Warehouse On 23 S. Meyashi St.

(2) Bring Me Jewels And Diamonds From The Finest Jewel Shop Around.

You Will See Your Friend After That,

"Poor Mai" Shizuka Said "We Have to Help Her" Anzu Said..."But I Can't Get That Kind Of Money or Jewels!" She Continued "But I Can" Sari Said Taking The Note. "Meet Me at Location Tomorrow. Sari Said Pointing At The Address On The Note "Right" Anzu And Shizuka Said Getting Their Things And Leaving. "Don't Worry Anzu... I Promise We Will Find Her." Sari Said To Herself. She Then Grabbed Her Jacket And Left.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well...that was short...anyways please review...Let me know what you think.


	3. Dream

More Then Just Friends

By: Utenafan

Summary: My first Yuri story please read and enjoy...also please review I wanna know what you think...Anzu/Mai pairing.

Anzu and Mai have been best friends since childhood...What happens when something trajic happens? Well read and find out.

Disclamer: I do not own yugioh only Sari!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3:

Dreams

That night Anzu was at her home in her bed tossing and turning she was having a dream.

(Dream)

"Hey Mai." a five-year-old Anzu said waving to her best friend. "Hi Anzu." A young Mai said. "So how was your day?" the young Anzu said to her best friend. "Nothen Much..." Mai said as she then vanished. "Mai where'd you go?" Anzu asked now her normal age. She was searching for her friend...She then saw the street she was on...She saw the abandoned warehouse. She went inside and what she saw scared her.

Mai was covered in blood...dead on the ground.

(End Dream)

Anzu woke up frightened by her dream. "Mai...Is she...okay?" she asked herself looking out a window.


	4. The Warehouse

More Then Just Friends

By: Utenafan

Summary: My first Yuri story please read and enjoy...also please review I wanna know what you think...Anzu/Mai pairing.

Anzu and Mai have been best friends since childhood...What happens when something trajic happens? Well read and find out.

Disclamer: I do not own yugioh only Sari!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4:

The Warehouse

The next day the three girls met at the warehouse...Sari had a briefcase and a bug brown paper bag. "You ready?" she asked as Anzu and Shizuka nodded. "Good...Let's go save Mai."

They walked inside and saw nothing. "Where are you...we have what you asked for!" Sari shouted. "Place them down." a voice said as Sari did just that. A light appeared and there Mai was...tied up to a chair, duck tape on her mouth, tears falling out of her eyes, and a guy right next to her with a gun pointing to Mai.

"Show me the loot." the guy said as Sari opened the briefcase showing money and took some jewels and diamonds out of the brown paper bag.

The guy was pleased he started walking torwards the girls and items when Sari pulled out a pistol from her back aiming it at him. The guy quicklly took his gun and shot it out of her hands landing behind Anzu.

"You dare try to kill me!" he said looking at Sari. "Any final words before I kill you and your friend Mai?" he continued pointing the gun to Mai.

"Yeah I have one." Anzu said now holding the gun that landed behind her. She then aimed it to the guy and said "Burn in Hell." and shot the guy. The guy fell to the ground his hands over his wound.

Anzu ran to where Mai was...she was glad she wasn't dead. Anzu then took the duck tape off of Mai's mouth and un-tied her from the chair.

"Are you okay?" Anzu asked Mai. "I'm fine...thanks to you." Mai said with a smile. Anzu smiled as well. "I'm glad your okay Mai." Shizuka said to her friend. "Yeah me too." Sari said picking up the briefcase and paper bag.

"Let's get out of here." Anzu said as the four girls left...Happy to be together again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There is only one more chapter all! I hoped you liked my first Yuri story...review please.


	5. I Love You

More Then Just Friends

By: Utenafan

Summary: My first Yuri story please read and enjoy...also please review I wanna know what you think...Anzu/Mai pairing.

Anzu and Mai have been best friends since childhood...What happens when something trajic happens? Well read and find out.

Disclamer: I do not own yugioh only Sari!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5:

I Love You

Anzu and Mai were alone walking on the beach watching the sunset. "It's so beautiful." Anzu said she then looked at Mai...they both blushed.

"Um...thanks for saving me Anzu." Mai said putting her hand on Anzu's. Anzu blushed but she put her fingers around Mai's and they were holding hands.

"Mai...I'm in love with you!" Anzu said looking at Mai. "Hm...I love you too." Mai said looking at Anzu. They finally put their faces close to each other's both blushing a little and finally their lips touched. Anzu felt the passion in the kiss as did Mai...it was right then and there they knew they were the ones. As the sun setted even more Anzu and Mai kissed once again this time even longer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Yuri story is finished whew! I hoped you enjoyed reading it...I know this chapter was short but it was all I could think of...anyways review...tell me what you think. Should I make more Yuri stories? Let me know. Untill next time Peace Out!


End file.
